Hazelnuts
by Come Around Sunrise
Summary: SM/WW Valentine Special – An indulgent two-part short. This is for the shippers. Rated M means rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hazelnuts – SM/WW Valentine Special – An indulgent one shot. This is for the shippers. Rated M means rated M.**

_**About the Fiction Rating M: Before anyone asks, I know. Despite the timing, this is definitely in no way inspired by a certain R-rated novel now adapted into a "movie". **__**Seriously. No, I'm not kidding. **_

**Every character belongs to DC Comics.**

**METROPOLIS – February 10****TH**

"_What to buy, what to buy?"_

Like the proverbial broken record, the haranguing question repeated itself in Clark's Kryptonian-equipped head. It was quite literally the last minute he could've gone to the store. League duties, the occasional emergency and a slew of deadlines had kept him occupied the past few days, and time passed like the subway lights until he realised that he hadn't gotten his girlfriend a present yet.

That was when the alarm bells went off in his head. He should've set aside a _lot _more time for this. It was high on his list of priorities when he encircled the date on his calendar a few weeks ago.

For an average male, the all-important task of shopping for Valentine's Day gifts shouldn't really be this hard. Clark wondered to himself that committed men like him have done such an activity for ages. Fairly comprehensive guides, even books have been written for those needing a bit of guidance for this yearly phase in a standard relationship. And common sense-wise, it really shouldn't be that difficult to walk in a themed shop and purchase a trinket that showed his appreciation.

But consider this; Clark Kent is by all means NOT an average male. Far from it. Apart from the fact that he's an alien, he's never had much practice in the art of gift-giving when it came to human relationships. Well, he's never had that many relationships in the first place. Whatever dates or brief flirtations he's had were certainly nothing compared to what he had now.

Further complicating this task was that the relationship of his in question was not a "standard relationship". He and his girlfriend didn't have the traditional courtship consisting of dates, walks, nights in…sleepovers, what have you. But they'd both been determined to make it work like that even in the face of danger. The old adage 'Some things were worth fighting for' came into the literal sense when applied to him and her. They'd quite literally fought for this, bled for this. Never regretting anything just for each other, and their experiences only served to strengthen the bond they had between the two of them.

He wouldn't have it any other way, but it just made the task of buying a simple present into a labyrinth. That's before he factored in who his girlfriend actually was.

Diana.

Wonder Woman.

Princess Diana of the Amazons.

Immortal Olympian demigoddess.

In that order. Or not.

What would, or _should,_ he get her? Chocolates? Fancy jewellery? A card with a nice message or a bit of poetry? A giant oil sucking plant? Flowers? Maybe.

That list would be adequate for anybody else, but for him it's not that simple. Diana was like a snowflake in an array of ice cubes. She was unique, so absolutely different from any other XX chromosome that'd ever lived in the known universe. Any jewellery he could afford would be nothing to a Princess. He wasn't going to get her mass produced chocolates either, or a card with a message that might seem sincere and special until you realise millions of other people were probably going to read the same few paragraphs from the same specified piece of card paper. No, she deserved something special, something that was meant for only _her. _Something that Clark Kent will not obtain with money.

So it was that the penny dropped in his head. He realised that he had to make this gift from scratch. There was nothing in the romance shop that would quantify to Diana just how much he loved her. It had to be from him and not from the shelf. With that conundrum solved, Clark Kent pencilled in an all-nighter on his schedule, making sure that he would have time to come up with the perfect gift.

**LONDON – FEBRUARY 11****TH**

Diana was quite excited. This was the first Valentine's Day that they were going to spend together that promised to be just them. She remembered the events of last year's and gave a relieved thought at the realisation that this time it looked to be just the two of them spending time together with no other distractions. How time seemed to move so fast!

Indeed, so fast that amongst all her other obligations she had forgot to get Clark a present.

She wanted to smack herself in chiding when the she saw how close she had left it. If it wasn't for that Nutella® commercial on TV she probably still wouldn't've realised that it was so close. They had made preliminary plans that this time they would have a nice dinner at the Fortress instead of at an establishment. That way it would minimise the chances of anyone disturbing them on what she hoped would be a lovely evening.

They deserved to have a night like this, she thought. A night where it would be just him and her enjoying each other's company. Seriously, how many times do they just get to act like the young couple they are? Try as they might, something always comes up; standoffs need diffusing, volcanoes need plugging, it was like the fates were conspiring to always throw some sort of emergency in their way and they'd have to break off whatever they were doing to go be the public servants they were seen as. It was fulfilling, of course, but in a selfish way it was also frustrating. When they appear in public, it was always as Wonder Woman or Superman and nothing else. Two members of a League consisting powerful, otherworldly heroes on call for when mankind needs a get-out-of-jail-free card. Very little people appreciate the fact that their heroes in the spotlight also have lives behind the curtains. It was hard work keeping their own world under wraps. If ever word gets out that she was Diana Prince, Greek Emigrant or he was Clark Kent, the down to earth farmer's son there wouldn't be a moment's peace for either of them.

If Diana was going to be selfish over anything, it would be that. Their peace. Their right to act human in a world where they weren't really designed for. He was supposed to be a scientist's prodigy on a planet long gone, and she was a child from a realm now confined in myth sections of museum and libraries. But she was thankful that such went the tapestries of fates that they met each other instead.

The thought made her smile. In this universe, Diana believed that there were an infinite number of possibilities for every soul's thread lines of existence to play out. Infinite. Therefore, in all the possibilities; there would be an equally infinitely small chance that she would get to meet someone like Kal, and even smaller that Kal would be the one man that she was gifted to spend part of her life with.

Infinitely remote, but not impossible.

* * *

In the early years of the League, she and he all but had a serviceable working relationship together. He and she would turn up on the Watchtower, exchange pleasantries and go about their business. When it came to his duties, he was ruthlessly efficient and extremely focused, and admirably indefatigable when anyone was in need of him, but anyone called "Superman" was supposed to be like that anyway. Any other time and Superman was very reserved to a point that she regarded him as aloof. Like a man with a statuesque face but also with a statuesque heart. As in stony. The only person he was on water fountain-esque conversation levels with was Batman. Oh how she was perplexed that the Man of Steel was on amicable terms with the one called The Dark Knight. Sure, they had similarities, but it was outweighed by their differences. She chalked it up to standard male behaviour and thought nothing more of it since then.

As such, Diana was not interested in dating men, or 'pigs' as they were called on Themyscira. But over time she realised that what she was taught was archaic and when she grew to be more comfortable with the idea; it wasn't Kal whom she first had an eye for, regardless of how very extremely attractive and masculine he was. She was just a co-worker to him and he regarded her in the same light. Instead, she met an Air Force captain at a USO event, and they eventually started 'dating'. It worked up to a point when they realised that they were only attracted to each other and there was nothing deeper, and more importantly nothing would grow deeper. The relationship ended on good terms.

A while passed after that, and for some strange reason she grew attracted to another man. _If you could call him a man. _Indeed, Bruce Wayne was a human, but Batman is in no way a mere earthling. This was a man with more resources than most governments and more skills than most institutes.

That was not what attracted her though, it was that when he could be golfing or skiing, he chose to spend his life fighting the darkness. Bruce knew he could die on any given night, but unless some Gotham criminal actually managed to put a bullet in him he'd be the vanguard on Gotham rooftops the next sundown and so on and so on until the world stops. How could Diana not appreciate who he is? Sure, their world were drastic mismatches. She barely felt it when he made any physical contact with her but she trusted that her feelings would grow until it wouldn't matter that their physical relationship was like steel versus a sponge.

Opposites were supposed to attract like they do in the movies, right? Initially his stance was that 'co-workers should never have relations' and 'my enemies would get to you to get to me'. Seriously. Like Princess Diana, Champion of the Amazons and gifted by the Olympian Gods, couldn't protect herself from whomever he crossed. He was only acting out of honour, but Diana wormed her way to getting him to loosen up, and she was happy that he allowed himself to.

However, the longer she courted him, the more the truth came to the surface. Batman would never give up fighting darkness, but in fact Batman _was _the darkness. He couldn't be anything else but that, there was nothing of that soulful, emotional man that she thought she would uncover. The playboy that was Bruce Wayne was a carefully crafted illusion. Embracing what he fought was the only way he could go on, and he'd never let himself be vulnerable when every night he had to counter an onslaught of violence with his own brand of destruction that grew more and more on the lines of sadistic because "there was no other way".

She offered to help, reasoned to him that Gotham would be safer if the League was involved. She pressed and pressed but in a snap he blurted that Gotham was his turf, no place for her and she was supposed to be up there like a "Princess" with the rest of them metahumans. That hurt her more than he'd ever realise. She didn't need her own lasso to know that Bruce would never trust anyone and anything but the fact that his mission was the only thing he ever lived for. She liked him, but she was wise enough to know that the whole notion of "opposites attract" was only true when people were only opposites at first glance but were made of the same cloth underneath. Otherwise, it was just that; a cliché that never went beyond the end credits on any given show with such a tired, old premise - supposed to be only true for magnets.

Her separation from Batman, (she could never call him Bruce now when she knew he was only Batman and nothing else), was very painful. Not that she wished it was different, or felt scorned that a jewel thief somehow achieved what she couldn't, but it was just that whenever she saw him on the Watchtower Diana would be reminded that there was no one out there that she could be with. There was the story that every soul was one half of a circle that Zeus split with his lightning bolts so that they could experience all the trials and hardships that came with trying to finding their other half, and the eventual reward of joy that they'd be gifted with when they succeeded in the end. That story warmed her, gave her such a feeling of hope. But in the end, she was an immortal Amazon, and she therefore there's no-one out there to complete her.

Even Batman was rumoured to have some sort of have ties to Catwoman. There, two half-circles coming together.

Thinking back on it now, she and Kal were supposed to be polar opposites.

The reality that she was never a half of any circle, like an anomaly or a fluke destined to be alone, was what left her feeling despondent. She'd have to go through her immortal life knowing that however powerful she was there was no one out there for her to find. People who never knew real loneliness would say that "Wonder Woman, the perfect symbol of womanly perfection was supposed to be independent and unattached anyway." Sure, whatever. What about Diana though? Her gifts made her ethereal, but in her core she was a woman. Aphrodite and Athena are her patrons, but her heart was still human. The chemical reactions in her brain were still human. Her soul was still human. Forget Wonder Woman, when _anyone_ is faced with the looming fact that there was no one out there for them, it'd be very debilitating. Imagine being the last of your kind, like J'onn. How lonely that must feel. But Aphrodite, even he found someone to spend his life with.

Morosely, she'd spend time in the Watchtower, burying herself in work. The distraction worked until a certain time in the calendar when love and happiness were supposed to be celebrated. Valentine's Day they called it. For Diana it was hard, when every time she walked in the streets and turned on any media outlet she'd be reminded that such level of happiness was hopelessly out of reach for her. It came to a head when she saw that no-one was signed up for Monitor Duty on Valentine's weekend due to "pre-mediated commitments." Only she was available, and of course what kind of hero would she be if she blew off Monitor Duty because everyone else was busy being happy? She signed her name on the rota sheet and prepared for a night in space in this stupid satellite faraway from any other soul. Even astronauts on the ISS had companions tonight.

So when she reported for duty, the last thing she expected was Superman sitting there on the captain's chair looking like he was getting settled in for a night of monitoring. Surprised, Diana asked her what he was doing here,

"_Monitor Duty, of course." he said while taking a sip of his freshly brewed coffee._

"_But, your name wasn't on the sheet…?"_

"_So?"_

"_So you shouldn't be here."_

Superman gave her a full smile, but what he said caught her off guard.

"_I signed the sheet, ripped it off and replaced it with a blank one. I thought it'd discourage anyone else from signing up. Guess it didn't work, right?"_

Now that surprised her. He went on to explain that he didn't want anyone else to spend time all alone on this satellite. Being lonely was for only those used to solitude, like he was. His admission of his own willingness to be by himself so that no one else would have to be shocked her, and warmed her at the same time. She was aware of his pathological levels of self-sacrificing heroism in battle which she admired to an extent, but he was nigh-on invincible anyway so she thought it never carried that much fear with him compared to any of the Leaguers. But this was something else. Seeing then that he was on the same heights of loneliness as her gave her a new perception to what a being Superman was like. She realised…that he was like her.

"_Come to think of it, why are you here?" he asked._

"_I've got nothing lined up."_

"_Really? I thought you'd at least have something to occupy you other than monitor duty."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Umm, I don't know…a date, perhaps?_

"_Why? Because I'm a Princess?" she retorted, with a degree of hostility that somehow entered her. She never meant to be rude to him._

_With another smile that assured her that he wasn't offended, he said calmly, "No, Diana, I just thought that someone as pretty and amazing and as great as you would have guys tripping over themselves to at least take you out to dinner tonight."_

Diana let out a gasp at that as she drew back. She was expecting him to be all aloof and pragmatic, but he came out said something like that instead. People have said things like that to her before, but they all said it to Wonder Woman. Such words were just fabricated so that the pretty heroine-princess would give attention to the person who said it. But somehow, it was something else when it came from someone like Superman. He was supposed to be another emotionally detached hero, but how could she think that now? She never in a million years thought he felt that way. Superman apologised, offering that he never meant to embarrass her in such a way that he thought he did.

She _was _reddening at the cheeks, but it wasn't out of embarrassment. This man who never as much said anything other than 'hello' outside League missions to anyone let alone her just made her feel like a girl worth a million moons. He followed up his sincere statement by explaining that he wasn't trying snide but that only made her smile inside more. Remembering the moment, Diana never told him that she caught a glimpse of her lasso inadvertently getting close enough to have an effect on him. She deduced that the top-secret Kryptonian vulnerability to magic meant that such a powerful magic-laced tool like her lasso never had to be totally wrapped around him to, well…_work its magic._

Moreover though, it immensely thrilled her inside to learn that what he just said was the truth coming out of his own soul.

With her face seriously, dangerously threatening to break out into a huge grin, Diana sat down on the next monitoring station over from him. She could see that he was pretending to type something in the computer, looking down and typing gibberish as a way to recover from the awkwardness he felt. It gave her another sense of thrill to know that she had this sort of effect on a man capable of withstanding many kilotons. Diana realised now that what happened then was the start of it all. It was the beginning of the two halves starting the final path of their journey, and it all happened on that lonely bucket o' bolts in space.

Monitor duty that night was nowhere near as lonely as Diana thought it would be. To his relief, she began by saying that she wasn't at all chagrined by his unexpected comment, and that she was on monitor duty because she really was alone with nothing else to do, or no-one else to be with. No one else but him, as it turned out.

They slipped into lovely conversation after that, which somehow was still strange, not because they weren't used to such an interaction; it was strange because talking to this man, sharing their realities, looking into his eyes, watching the movements of his features as he talked and laughed, the way his eyebrows rose in genuine interest as she talked about herself, it was strange because it all felt…completely normal. It was like talking to your own confidence. It was like they've known each other as best friends for years.

She confessed that she was lonely. Sure, her mother and sisters would always be there. But it wasn't the same, it was like there was a part of her that was yearning to be filled by something that doesn't exist. She couldn't put the feeling into words, but she found out she never needed to with him. He understood her feelings as if they were a book written by all the scholars. He related to her that whenever he needed a quick recharge, he'd go up into the barrier between sky and space where the Sun's rays would be unfiltered,

"_Up there, I could see the whole world all displayed to me. Diana, the Earth we live in is beautiful, but what makes it so special compared to any other planet are the people who inhabit it. And when you look at that blue marble whole; in a way you could see every single human that has ever lived and died on it. It's at those times high up in the sky that I realise how alone I really am."_

She'd never look upon him as just a colleague after what he just said.

Time was nothing as the night went on, and she wondered out loud why they never had a talk like this before. He, in a way that made her heart contract almost painfully, thought that she'd never be interested in someone like him. She asked him why he thought so, and he said that he was used to no-one noticing him. He never fit in anywhere. No one ever noticed him as Clark Kent, and as Superman people who noticed him were either despotic villains wanting his yoke or high-flying reporters too enamoured with the idea of Superman to realise that he was more than just Superman. Diana chided herself at that moment, for she too also thought that Superman was Superman and nothing else. She thought he was like Batman in that regard, mission first and mission last.

No, she learnt that Kal's motivation to be a hero was not that of vengeance, it was just because of a simple, golden rule his adopted parents taught and instilled in him when they were still alive. They were in their mid-late fifties when his spaceship crashed and they were gone from the world now, but not before they'd reared Clark to be the best man he could be. His only family now was his cousin. He explained that he never wanted to be a "Superman"; the 'S' on his chest that his alias was derived from was just Kryptonian script, meant as a tribute to his long-gone world. Superman just happened to be what the world saw him as. The fact that he had a real, non-facetious life outside his armour attributed to the fact that he was a 'man' first and a 'Super' second.

Diana found herself asking more and more about his life, his upbringing, and he shared it readily with her. She asked why, and he said that he knew he could trust anyone carrying around a Lasso of Truth. That was another thing she never expected out of him; _trust._ She asked why he usually acts so aloof and professional, and he explained that it was because he never wanted to get too close and too trusting to anyone. This wasn't just a matter of honour. His enemies were very, very powerful, even for a Superman, and capable of ending worlds at a moment's notice. He wanted to give off the impression that he was a lone wolf, so that anyone out for him would be out only for him. It wasn't just a question of chivalrous honour, but when he was Superman, he had a super-big target on his back. He wanted to make sure all threats were directed at him, because he knew he could take it and no else could.

She likened his existence to that of an Atlas. Meant to shoulder the world on his own. But as he went on more about his life, she realised he never saw himself as any sort of god. Surely, someone as powerful as him would have dreams of conquest, right? That got a chuckle out of him, and he admitted that when he was growing up in Kansas all he wanted out of life was to grow old and run the family farm. His powers just happened to be there because of the Sun and the gravity, and if Krypton didn't explode he'd be just a scientist. There was nothing special to him other than the circumstances he found himself in.

She just couldn't believe it, this was Superman! To learn and experience just how human he was just seemed to rewrite everything in her brain. But something else was happening, she realised it when she grew fond of the way his eyes would always be the most expressive thing on his face regardless of how aloof he wanted to be seen as, the way his cheek would crease and dimple whenever he smiled, the way his chiselled jaw would tighten whenever he was thinking of what to say next. That unruly lock of hair over his forehead. She was growing emotionally attached to all that was him.

Eventually, the shift came to a close. Those fourteen hours felt like the first fourteen minutes of the rest of their lives. He offered to stay and fill up the mandatory shift report. That was another thing about him, he was the perfect gentleman. Thinking on it now, she never noticed the little things he did like holding open doors, standing up for others, letting everyone have their say and many things that were taken for granted among all the other things he does.

As Diana was getting ready to leave, she commented that she wished to know more about him. Kal, as she called her now, offered out of the blue that they could have breakfast pancakes in Smallville. If that was her sort of thing and if she wouldn't mind. Without a moment's hesitation, she agreed to come.

Those chocolate pancakes tasted great, and the golden fields surrounding his inherited farmstead were indeed enchanting in their own way. Especially when it was just him and her racing through the open, blue sky as if they were free of any other responsibilities, obligations or inhibitions. There was nothing else but him, a boy; and her, a girl. Simply them. It was also very simple what unfolded between Clark and Diana in the happy weeks and months following that day.

Indeed, simple as Smallville.

**TO BE CONCLUDED**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay, caught a bug. Feel free to criticise what I've written.**_

**FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE – 23:45 February 14****th**

Diana sat across from Clark on the dinner table they sat together on. The meal Kal cooked for tonight was great. He had come to learn that the usual fancy stuff with fancy menu names served in miniscule servings didn't work at all with Diana. She was an Amazon; and Amazons ate hearty, simple and often. He had gone and bought a very large cut of prime Kansas beef for them to share, marinated it overnight in his own special mix that he said was a Kent family secret, and grilled it slowly over three hours on a very light flame. The effect was a tender and juicy but thoroughly cooked piece of meat seasoned like the heavens. He used his heat vision to sinter a small signature on it, like a man. On the side he served mashed English potatoes tenderised to almost putty-like consistency by his own hands. He joked that if he was supposedly strong enough to press coal into diamonds, he was strong enough to make a good mash. Java rice and freshly boiled vegetables completed the rest of the meal, with frozen vanilla cookies for dessert.

Over singular white and red roses, Diana very much enjoyed the candlelit meal. The ambiance was perfect, and her boyfriend looked ever so handsome sitting across from her. She said that he never expected him to get the cooking so right and to her tastes. She thought that he'd do something way over the top and exotic, not that she'd like that too, but he slyly commented that the only exotic thing he'll ever appreciate was her. She flicked a piece of potato at him for that, but he was unrepentant as he wiped it off of his grinning face. The rest of their meal went by without any more innuendo-induced projectiles. Strangely though, when it came to dessert she announced that she was going to pass it up for now, and that it would be best if so would he. Thinking that she was up to something that eventually would turn out to be great, Clark agreed to put the frozen cookies back in the fridge untouched.

They smiled at each other as they stood up in unison. They went over to the kitchen sink and began on the cleaning.

"Do you want to see what I got you?" he said as he finished the clean-up in super speed.

"What do you mean?"

"I got you something."

"It's not my birthday, Kal."

"Yes, I know, but I'm supposed to get you something for tonight."

She pretended to be oblivious. "Oh, all right. What is it?"

A small smile broke out on his face. "Wait here, I'll go and get it."

Diana waited expectantly. If the meal was any indication, he was still capable of surprising her. She never realised though, just _how _capable he was at surprising her.

Kal came back in the room carrying a red box tied with a golden ribbon, much like the colour scheme of her armour. He handed it to her, and she carefully unwrapped it. She opened the box, and unfurled the white packing paper meant to protect whatever was inside.

She gasped.

"Do you like it?" he asked softly.

"Kal. Oh, Kal. It's beautiful…" she said, holding the thing as if it was going to evaporate and fly away in front of her.

"I made it for you."

"You did?" she asked in awe.

"Yes."

Perched in Diana's palm was a grey pearl sculpture of a swan. It was as it would be if it was on still waters. Its long neck was arched, like it was the other half of those images where a swan's neck would form one half of a heart shape. There were extremely intricate engravings and patterns on its back. She could see that the engravings were meant to be fields of flowers. The lettering was too small for the human eye, but for her hunter's eyes they were perfectly legible. Upon closer inspection, it was a Themysciran translation of a very popular poem: _I Carry Your Heart With Me _by E.E. Cummings.

Her eyes were moistening. "Kal, this is terrible."

"Really?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes," she choked. "Terribly cheesy…and terribly amazing."

Clark laughed, and came to hug her around her waist from behind. He whispered warmly to her ear, "The materials I moulded the shells out of came from the moon, but it's not hollow, the cores are made out of gold I mined on an asteroid somewhere. I thought that'd be perfect for someone like you…"

As if it wasn't perfect already, Diana realised the lengths he went through just to give her a present on a calendar day that would come by year by year.

"I love it, Kal. _I love you_." she whispered back, while reaching back and stroking his hair.

"Thank you, baby, but that's not all of it."

"Huh?"

Clark drew back, reached into somewhere and pulled out another swan and presented it to her. He had made two, and this swan was the other half of the heart shape. It also had intricate engravings on its back, and the same poem as well, but this time it was written in Kryptonian. She realised that these black pearl swans were meant to be together from the start, but he had made them separate for a reason. These swans were one of a kind, and there was quite literally nothing else in the known universe like them…

"Two halves of one circle, right?" he said tenderly.

She looked at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world to her, which he was. Her other half. She understood just how lucky she was to have found him.

With a sobbing laugh of unbridled happiness, she put the swans down and jumped him. She straddled him standing up and wrapped her long, sultry legs around his waist. Diana cupped his face and kissed him senseless, expressing as hard as she could with her lips, teeth and tongue just how much she loved him.

Their lips clashed wetly, passionately and without restraint. Whenever he made to pause and pull back for some air, she would bite his lower lip to stop him from retreating and she'd press on harder, thrust her tongue deeper. His lips tasted so fresh, so soft. Burying her hands in his hair and clutching even tighter, she kissed him as if she wanted to kill him. Kal just let his own hands roam slowly and stroke her bottom as he cupped them.

After a very, very, _very_ long while. Diana finally pulled back. "Kal, stay here. Let me get your present for tonight." she said girlishly as she bit lightly on his earlobe.

He moved to nuzzle her neck, and it sent shivers down her spine. "You got me a present?"

"Of course…" she moaned. "It's only fair."

"I don't want it now. I want you." he growled as he used his lips to suction her weak spot on her neck, making her breath so much faster than she already was. The man's lips were capable of doing so many great, amazing and…_sinful _things to her.

"Kal, please, stop…" she breathed. "Let me give it to you first."

Clark smirked mischievously.

"If that's what you want…" he said as he continued his devoted work.

Diana somehow found the strength of will to resist and push him back. "Kal, wait. Trust me, you'll like this."

With a sigh, he relented. "Alright."

Diana ran at high speed to the room she left her bag in, and came back with a simple, brown box. Clark was in the mood for something else entirely, so he thought the act of presenting whatever she had in store was just a formality. How glad he was when he turned out to be in the wrong.

Inside the box was a large jar of his favourite hazelnut-based sweetened chocolate spread. A recipe by the Italians originally, but now ubiquitous everywhere.

"Di, umm…?" He tried to see the meaning behind it. "Is this why you asked us to skip dessert?"

"Yes." she answered primly. But then a dangerously seductive gleam came to her eyes. "I thought we could eat dessert in the bedroom…"

Instantly there and then he understood what she planned for them. This woman was something else, he mused. He thought his own gift was great, but this was…_oh Rao._

Clark's eyes turned a blazing red. That was either a sign of heated anger or immensely aroused excitement. He wasn't angry.

"Diana, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" he murmured low and harried. There was a breaking point to any man and he was teetering over the edge.

"I want you to have me for dessert, Kal. And after that, I'll have you."

Nothing more needed to be said, Clark scooped her up into her arms and blurred them both into the master bedroom at breakneck speed. He gently laid her onto the bed, and she looked so sexy when she sensually stretched out her arms, waiting for him…

"Undress me, my love." she said as she turned over for him, exhibiting her perfectly curved posterior.

He responded by kissing slowly down the line of her back, exposed in the dress she was wearing. He had plans to undress her, oh yeah, but he'd do it slow. "You're so beautiful…" he whispered. He started on her legs, slowly pulling off her shoes, kissing her feet, up to her calves. He wanted to kiss every part of her. And where his mouth wasn't, his hands were instead.

"Enjoying yourself?" she managed to moan.

"Yes, as long as you are." he said back as he pushed up her dress to run his lips and tongue over the length of her supple thighs. Diana sighed and moaned contentedly, everything he did was for her. Kal was probably the most devoted and dedicated man she ever knew, and he was no different when it came to the intimacy they shared.

Clark continued his way upward, skipping over the most obvious part. Diana leaned up so that he could get her dress over her arms. She was just in her black lace lingerie now, looking sexier than anything Clark has ever seen. He moved to lie on top of her, and kissed her lips slowly while burying his hands in her hair.

"I can't believe how blessed I am with you." he said, with all the love he can muster.

"I feel the same way, Kal." she replied equally. Kal's lips moved down to her chin, to her sculpted neck and stayed there for a while. It was his hands doing all the movement now, caressing her soft mounds through her brasserie. She fisted his hair in desperation…desperately wanting more…

"I thought you wanted to have dessert?" Diana said in between heavy gasps.

Clark propped himself up with his arms, looming over her body. In one swift motion, he stretched up and removed his shirt clean off, revealing his powerfully and athletically forged torso. She loved laying her eyes on his bare chest, loved seeing his unyielding muscles. Her Kal in all his glory was irresistible to her. She leaned up to capture him in her arms, planting hungry kisses down his ribcage, then up his stomach. He closed her eyes and revelled in the sensations she was able to give her, he was able to feel _everything _when she touched him.

Clark levitated off the bed a short distance, only meaning to take his trousers off. But it was she who swiftly unbelted him, her deft hands making swift work of his jean buttons and sliding the pair over his sizeable extension and off his legs. Clark on the other hand, unclasped her bra behind her.

Clark pushed the two of them back down into the bed, kissing her hard the whole while. With a free hand, he reached up and grabbed the jar of chocolate spread. "They always said that dessert is better enjoyed when you take it slow…" Clark said as he began on the lid and the golden seal.

"What about it?"

"I never agreed with that…until now."

He lightly heated the jar with his eyes. "Spreads better this way…" he explained. Using two fingers pressed together, he reached into the jar and scooped up a small handful; and like a heavy-handed oil painting Clark ran the viscous substance in the form of a broken line down the middle of Diana's ample chest.

Her creamy, olive-toned skin was the perfect canvas for his desire; and without further delay, he dived in. His tongue made contact before his lips did, moving upwards, and succulently swirling on the surface of her softness.

Diana had to close her eyelids to stop her lover's sensory assault from burning her eyes out like an overvolted lamp. She tasted so sweet, so addictive, and that was before even any of the delicacies.

She moaned, "Kal…please…"

He raised his head up momentarily, "Yes?"

"Do that again." she pleaded.

Clark obeyed wordlessly as he grabbed more of the spread on a large hand. In a slow, rolling massage he traced his palm along her bosom, covering her excited tips, the underside of her mounds and all the way up to her collarbone, the viscosity leading them to flow and pool in the dark valley between.

He squeezed as he dove in again, with even more eagerness this time. He followed the path his hands traced previously with flicks of his tongue and nibbles with his teeth. Instantly she was gasping and moaning. Her physical response was to arch off the bed and pull his head in closer with her hands. She opened her eyes, wanting to see the man doing this to her. All she saw was the top of his head. Clark's face was one of utter concentration as he licked and sucked the sweetness off her skin. All Clark wanted to do was to please her, and please her he did. With mouth agape, Diana watched him as he did his best. She felt so sexy, so desired and so beautiful whenever she saw his normally blue eyes brightly pulsating in wild excitement as he gorged himself on her flesh.

"Di, I have to finish this before I develop an even deeper addiction to you." he said.

It was all over so soon, but not before he had succeeded in totally rendering her breathless. She was totally clean, his warm tongue leaving no trace of the spread on her skin. Clark moved upwards to kiss her again, and she eagerly reciprocated. She could taste the chocolate off his lips, and she couldn't wait a second longer for her turn to return the favour.

She locked her ankles around his legs and flipped them over, laying him out on the warm salient on the bed in which she lied.

"Where do you want me to start?" she asked, as she repeated the action of scooping some of the spread in her hands.

"Anywhere." Clark replied simply as he reached up to stroke one of her breasts, but she grabbed his wrists to stop him.

"No, Kal. It's my turn." she rebuked, her eyes flashing in lust. "I want you to concentrate on what I'm about to do to you."

Clark was going to voice some half-hearted protestation but try as he might he just couldn't find the strength to. There was very little stopping Diana when she wanted something, especially when it came to him.

So Clark laid back down, closing his eyes like she did when her cool hands massaged the spread on his steel chest. She used up all, if not most of the jar in painting his sculpted torso brown. Clark's body was burning up in excitement, and due to the heat some of it spilled down.

"We're going to have to change the sheets after this…" he remarked.

"Shh…" she said. She reached up, and placed one of her fingers in his mouth for him to gently use his tongue on it.

But what she did with her other hand made him buck and spasm off the bed. It sneaked past his flat stomach and into his boxers, wrapping around him…caressing…stroking…_undulating_ at a painfully slow rate_. _Her thumb came up to circle on his extremely sensitive tip, sending crippling jolts all throughout his system.

"Di…oh…" He needed her to stop, but at the same time so wanted her to never stop. Diana could see that his face was contorting in tortured ecstasy. Her lips curled slyly. It was all because of her.

In the midst of all this, Clark felt her bend down to taste the chocolate off his hard, warm pectorals. Her tongue was a warm elixir of pleasure on his skin. He could feel it snaking down his chest. Looking down, all he saw was a mass of black hair as Diana greedily lapped up the substance on his smooth but hard skin.

She moved to his abdominals, never breaking the sweet contact. Together with what she was doing further down, Clark wasn't sure he was going to last any longer. Almost to his relief, she stopped for a second, raising her head up and looking sweetly over him.

"How was that?" she asked.

Clark managed to grumble out, "I think I'm going to die."

Diana laughed an extremely satisfied laugh from her lips at the recognition of the effect she had on him. It felt so special, so beautiful whenever they were with each other in this little world of their own. There was no-one that ever existed her but just them and the way they shared their love.

Clark watched her smile. He really couldn't comprehend how beautiful she was to him. "Come here…" he whispered, somehow finding the strength to reach up and capture her lips once more in another breathtaking kiss. She wrapped her arms passionately around his neck as they melted into each other. Quite literally, in fact. The left-over spread from his torso now mixed between the two of them, smearing them both all over. They didn't care; they could shower together later…

Clark gently rolled to be top of her and restarted his attentions on her swan-like neck. Kissing hard.

"Kal…gods" Diana moaned as she arched her head back. "…I'm not finished yet…"

"I know." Clark murmured.

Just like earlier, he moved down at a snail's pace, taking his sweet time in tasting her, caressing her, making her gasp and moan. But it felt like only seconds until he was at the base of her abdomen, getting closer and closer to where she wanted him to finish. He could smell her arousal and it drove him crazy with the intent of giving her all he could give.

Clark pulled on the lace and untied her panties, revealing her glisteningly wet entrance. Without any further delay, he kissed her intimately with his tongue, burying her in pleasure.

* * *

A while later, the two of them lay in the arms of their lover. She was curled into his shoulder, stroking his chest gently in the aftermath of what they just shared. Perspiration trickled off their skin as their hearts began the journey back into a normal rate. Diana wore a soft, contented smile as she gently traced arbitrary patterns on his chest. His smile was just as satisfied as he in turn stroked slowly up and down her back. The buzzing feeling of happiness and joy seemed to just fuse around the bedroom.

"I love you, Diana, so much." he whispered as he gently swirled a finger on the top of her hair.

She leaned up and gave him a short kiss on the corner of his mouth. Just being in the arms of the man who loved her as much as she loved him made her feel so giddy and alive with happiness. Clark on the other hand never wanted anything more from life other than to be here, like this, forever. This was just the perfect ending to a perfect night. _Or was it?_

She reached up to place a hand on his cheek. "Darling?"

"Hmm?"

"I haven't told you, but did you know that jar came in a two-pack?"

**END**


End file.
